


Vacation Benefits

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smutlet, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Vacation sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for the two weeks of celebration when cap_ironman reached 69 members. I decided there was an obvious fic to write in celebration. *g* But I don't actually find that particular act sexy in fiction, so it took me awhile to write...long enough to entirely miss the celebration. D'oh. Also, I know that there are still problems with this story, but I just didn't have the dedication to this little smutlet to spend the time working them out. Hopefully it's still okay.

Tony drifted out of sleep slowly. He lay without moving for a long moment, just enjoying the heaviness of relaxation and the pleasure of being spooned up behind Steve. Eventually the urgency of a full bladder forced Tony from the bed. He crossed the hotel room without bothering to dress and relieved himself. Then he crawled right back into bed.

Unfortunately, just as Tony thought he might drift off to sleep again, Steve stirred and left the bed himself, probably for his own turn in the bathroom. Tony sighed softly. Once Steve was up, he was up. Tony could sometimes convince him to delay leaving the bed in the first place, but if he got out of it that was it, the day was going to start. Tony nuzzled into his pillow. Just because _Steve_ was up didn't mean _he_ had to get up. 

The bathroom noises stopped and Tony waited for morning noises to start. Steve dressing. The door opening and the paper being retrieved, maybe. Softly spoken words ordering room service. 

Instead, the bed dipped deeply and the covers shifted as Steve slipped back into the bed. Tony was so surprised he gave up feigning sleep and opened his eyes to find Steve facing him from across their shared pillow. "You came back to bed," Tony said. "You _never_ come back to bed." 

"We're on vacation," Steve said simply. 

This, Tony decided, was an unexpected benefit of being badgered into taking a break. He wiggled closer to Steve and threw an arm and a leg over him--just in case he changed his mind--and tucked his face into the curve of Steve's throat. 

Of course, now _Tony_ was awake, his brain leaving that warm, fuzzy, not-quite-asleep place with distressing speed. There was no way that _he_ was going to get up when _Steve_ had actually come back to bed, Tony swore silently. But his brain had already kicked into gear. There was, he decided, only one thing to do. He nibbled lightly at the skin of Steve's throat. 

Steve chuckled, but he stretched his neck out, allowing for more nibbling. "I'd apologize for waking you up," he said, "but I don't think I'm actually going to be sorry." 

Tony hummed in agreement and nibbled his way down, across Steve's chest, to one of his nipples. Steve had wonderfully sensitive nipples. Tony's weren't much better than any other patch of skin, but Steve's? A little tongue, a little teeth, and then next thing you knew he was whimpering. Tony grinned briefly before sucking on the nub even harder, taking it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. 

"Oh, _God,_ " Steve gasped, his hand tightening on the back of Tony's neck. "Do that again," he panted. 

"Sorry," Tony said, letting go instead. "Just a pit stop." He pushed down the blankets as he worked his way towards his goal. 

"I hope you're not planning to use your teeth down there," Steve said. 

"What, you don't like it when I nibble here?" Tony applied his teeth lightly to Steve's belly just above the thatch of tightly curled, blond hair. Steve caught his breath. "Or here?" Tony slid down a little lower and nipped at the curve of Steve's upper thigh. With Steve lying on his side, he couldn't quite get to the inside of his thigh, but the effect was the same. 

"You know exactly what I meant," Steve groaned. His hand crept up from the back of Tony's head to cup the back of his head, ruffling hair between his fingers. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Tony chided, pausing to lift Steve's hand off of his head. "No rushing me." 

"If you're going to tease me, at least give me something to do!" 

Tony lifted his head and looked up at Steve. "Good idea," he said, grinning. "Scoot down a little bit." 

Steve raised his eyebrows, but complied. Tony turned around so that he lay upside down relative to Steve, their bodies curved together like a yin yang symbol. "Oh," Steve breathed, faced with Tony's arousal. He rested one hand on Tony's hip and wasted no time swallowing him down, driving a startled moan from Tony. He put his mouth on Steve, no teasing now, as if to silence his own pleasured gasps. 

The hot, wet touch broke Steve's own rhythm, but after a moment it all seemed to fall into...not exactly a pattern, more like every touch, every little surge of pleasure was part of a whole, like they were building something together, a piece at a time. Steve moaned softly, hips rocking, carefully guided by Tony's hands, and swallowed convulsively. His throat tightened around Tony's length and heat bloomed in Steve anew at the sensation. Pulling back a little, he slid his tongue over tender, straining skin and savored the sudden shudder that ran through Tony's body. 

Tony made a muffled, urgent sound and started sucking harder, his hands pulling Steve deeper now. Gasping, Steve let Tony go, instead burying his face in the shadowed space between Tony's thighs, drawing in the musky scent of him and breathing in shuddering moans. He nuzzled Tony softly, nose brushing through coarse, tightly curled hairs, wanting, _needing_ to give something back. 

But Tony's mouth on him make it hard to think, hard to control himself. So eager, those lips, the clever touch of his tongue, the hungry sucking. Steve panted, his tongue flickering out to moisten his lips and finding skin made salty by sweat. Tony whimpered. Perfect. Steve set about licking, quick touches that wandered. 

Tony's caresses became more and more focused, almost desperate, but though he'd probably expected to drive Steve to completion long before he came himself, Tony broke the moment Steve once again wrapped his lips around his length and took him deep. Steve swallowed and swallowed, ignoring the brush of cool air over his arousal when Tony released him in favor of moaning helplessly. 

They lay still for a moment, catching their breath, and then Tony took Steve back into his mouth, his movements lazy and luxurious now, and Steve let himself rise back to tightly wound anticipation on a slow climb. He came with a long, shuddering sigh and relaxed into languid stillness in the aftermath. 

The bed shifted and Steve opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed to find Tony sprawled facing him again. Steve smiled slowly. "Good morning." 

Tony grinned. "Good morning."


End file.
